


The Tale of a Man.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fan - Freeform, HIS, Story, Stuff, Tales., beginning, the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	The Tale of a Man.

A young man sat from his bed, he sat on the edge rubbing his eyes.  
Skinny and very handsome, the mans name is John, John Hancock, he is seventeen years old. Most times his friends only call him Hancock, he honestly preferred being called John, he took a look at that old pre war suit, the one the real John Hancock had, and everyone started calling him Hancock.  
John lit the cigarette that was in between his lips, he turned around and looked at the naked woman besides him, his nightly stand, most days it felt like a repeat to him, wake up, smoke, drink, get high, and have as much sex as you can.  
John kissed the woman's cheek as she slept quietly.  
He grabbed his jeans and jacket, as he clothed himself he glanced at his cabinet, he opened the doors and grabbed three different pill bottles he took a glance at the sleeping woman and left the room.

 

The Wasteland proved harsh to John, it stole so many things from him.  
He walked down the street of Diamond City, the sounds of children running and playing were in his ears as he thought of the harsh world they'd soon or someday realize.  
John walked to the nearby hotel, away from his small home, he went to the bar.  
The Bobrov brothers were always understanding of Johns issues, he was always addicted to something, drugs, girls, or alcohol, just depended on what mood he was in or what time of the day it was.  
"A red over rocks please brother." John asked for his usual, a red over rocks was his way of splashing two different alcohols, Bobrov vodkas and random dark whiskey.  
"Yep, I know your usual breakfast special." Said the more stuck up brother Yefim, as he poured the alcohols.  
John pressed his finger to his lip as Yefim began shaking his head, John swigged the drink and asked for another. John turned his head as he heard a woman yell and a child begin to cry, he saw a man harrasing her, she was a ghoul.  
John stood and yelled.  
"Hey asshole leave her alone!"  
The man laughed heartily, he pointed his finger at John as he grabbed the woman's shirt in the other hand, he said.  
"Get the fuck out of here cocksucker this ain't your issue."  
John walked over to them, he stood next to the man, he towered over him.  
"I suggest you leave the fucking bar, and leave her the hell alone."  
The man laughed again, this time throwing a fist at John that hit him square in between the eyes, the ring the man apparently had on had left a mark on Johns head that was bleeding now. John swung his large fist at the man, knocking him back four or five feet, two or so teeth flew from his mouth, he pointed at the woman and said.  
"Man! That cunt owes me forty caps, I'm getting the fuck out of here!"  
Yefim grabbed John by the coat.  
"You can't just punch customers John!"  
John chuckled and watched as the woman and her son were paying for some food at the counter, she got two slices of the left over Brahmin steak, he said.  
"Yefim, this isn't fucking fair, since this whole mayor being elected thing, MacDuna has been at the ghouls throats, I used to be his friend. These people are also people, I refuse to stay here if this is the case."  
John gulped the last of his drink and headed towards his home.

 

John opened the door to see the woman, her name is Diana.  
She glanced at John as he walked towards his bedroom.  
"John, what in gods name are you stomping your feet for?"  
He walked back over to her, he kissed her lips and said.  
"Fucking towns got it out for people now, for looking crazy wrinkled and fucked up skin, the ghouls, they're wanting the fucking ghouls gone, kicking me out."  
Diana bit her lip nervously and asked.  
"Well John do you know why they'd wanna kick them out?"  
"Diana baby, I have no fucking idea.."  
John sat on the couch and put his hands over his eyes, Diana sat next to him.  
"You still have me John."  
John glanced at Diana as she sat on the couch, he kissed her and said.  
"Yeah, I know. Can I ask you something Dia?"  
She nodded.  
"Listen, I've been curious, you're a good young girl, you ever think of leaving this, me?"  
Diana made a hissing noise, she said.  
"No John, never, I don't want to leave you, you're all I have."  
John kissed her again.

 

The bed always seemed colder to John when he was by himself, he'd expect that Diana wouldn't always be in his bed, she had other things to do.  
John laid in bed, he sighed heavily, he looked at the cabinet again and walked towards it.  
He dug threw the many bottles and pills and syringes, he grabbed the one at the back of the shelf, he grabbed three or four now, he put the syringes on his bed.  
John tied his belt around his arm, he bit it in between his teeth, he injected a blue syringe in his arm, then a red one, he felt his body go slightly numb.  
He felt his head, the pounding headache he had was awful. John grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his bed stand, and gulped it. He laid down on his bed and breathed deeply, he said. "Feels good doesn't it Hancock, feeling the shit destroy you, the only thing that makes you forget.." John closed his eyes, when he opened them again the room was bright with sunshine, it burned his eyes. His stomach was growling with slight hunger, his head was still pounding, only the pain was more prominent now. John walked slowly to the kitchen, he opened his poorly running prewar refrigerator and took out a small bottle of Brahmins milk, he drank it quickly, he looked down at his now bulging underwear, he had a large erection. John walked back to his bedroom and stretched his back, he pulled his jeans up, and put his old ratty leather coat over himself. The morning air of the wasteland was always cold, even in mid August he'd still be wearing a jacket in the morning. "John, come here!" A short overweight man came barreling towards John, nearly stabbing him with an elongated baseball bat. "Calm the hell down Reggie. Why the hell are you trying to stab me with your dagger bat?" Reggie was only 5'4", his head was barely higher than Johns chest. "It's something I just bought, from Moe.." "Oh Reggie, Moe is the local bat case." "I know John, hey look at this," Reggie handed John a dirty piece of paper that was mailed from the center of the commonwealth, a small town called Neighbourhood. "a guy from downtown sent this to you, wanted to make sure you got it." John read the paper closely. "Johnnie, I got us hooked on a deal, Some old lady who was desperate for some caps made an offer. Three hundred in hand for something called, 'after life' the old bitch said that it gives eternal life or some shit like that. I paid her up front, and she handed me a bottle, two pills. Meet me by Neighbourhoods outskirts, if you wanna join me and some of the guys. Bring your girl, we'll all have a fun night. With love, Andy T. Btw John, make sure you and Reggie is the only ones who know you're leaving town, don't want undesirables following you." John looked back at Reggie who was smiling brightly, bearing his badly rotting teeth. "Regg, I'm not sure why you read this already." "John, don't ask, it's fine. I'm bring Vanessa with me." John shoved the paper in his pocket, he headed back towards his home. He opened the door and saw Diana scrubbing the floor of the kitchen. "Diana, Andrew wants us down at Neighbourhood tonight." Diana turned around, she was half naked, her breasts were showing though her laced shirt. "John, why?" John bit his lip and said. "He has something for me." "I told you a million times John, is this some kind of drug deal again?" John rubbed his face with his large hand, he sighed. "John, I'm not gonna watch you go and poison yourself." John stomped to his bedroom, he grabbed his backpack and headed back for the door, Diana was grabbing at his shirt. "John, stop it!" John swung his hand around and pushed Diana to the floor, her long brown hair strewn around her face messily, she breathed heavily. "Diana! Fucking stop, I'll do what I want and I'm not gonna let you fucking tell me no!" Diana sat on the floor and watched John leave, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks. John stepped outside and slammed the door, he breathed heavily, he began feeling a small sense of guilt, he headed for Neighbourhood. Neighbourhood was a small town, a town of what you do comes back to you, anything goes. John opened the creaking gate, a wooden sign over it saying. "Neighbourhood! Come stay a day or a lifetime! Everyone is welcome!" John walked inside the walls, he saw a tall skinny man, about the same size as him, only he weighed half as much, this man was Andy. Andy was a tall Caucasian man, about 6'4" and weighed about 150 pounds, he was all ribs last time John saw him, he looked like a skeleton now. "Johnnie boy!" Andy walked towards John, his arms out reached for a hug. John hugged him lightly, he could feel Andy's bones. "You need to fucking eat something Andrew." Andy laughed and replied. "Been eating about four meals a day, I keep losing weight not gaining anything." John shook his head. "So John, where's Diana?" John smirked and said. "She was being a bitch, I pushed her down to the ground." "Damn John, least you didn't do what I did to Lana, I punched that bitch square in the nose." John shook his head and replied. "I feel bad for pushing her, I don't know how you can punch a woman." Andy laughed again. "Come with me Johnnie, I'll introduce you to our present." By nightfall, John and Andy and Reggie were heavily drunk and high, the air of the small building smelled of alcohol. Andy came back to the room, dizzily and sat on the living room floor of his apartment. The room was lit dimly by some candles around the room, Andy pulled a bottle from his pocket and showed it to John. "John, here's what I got us." The pill bottle had two glowing pills in it, about the size of an aspirin. "That's supposed to do what exactly?" Andy opened the bottle and put a pill in his hand and one in Johns. "John, who cares." John gulped the pill with Andy, they swigged from a bottle of whiskey. Later that night, Andy went to the nearby motel with Reggie and Lana. John was lying on the couch in Andy's living room, he was masturbating. John jerked himself he felt a warmth in his pelvis and came on his hand, his skin felt like it was burning. He wiped himself off with a wet rag, he pulled his pants back up and laid back on the couch and tried to sleep, a few hours later John woke up again, his skin was bright red and burning, John touched his forearm, it was very hot, like it was being burned by fire, he walked to the bathroom with a candle, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was peeling from his face, he was pulling his skin off his arm, he was yelling in pain. "Oh god! What the fuck is happening to me!" John walked to the living room again, he pulled out two syringes, of med X. He injected them into his arm, he could feel the burn still but it wasn't as bad, he was peeling the skin from his face, he brought the mirror from the bathroom and watched himself. The skin was coming off his chest, off of his hands, his face, his legs, his pubic area. He wiped the tears from his face, the pain was raging, he rubbed his face, it was rough, blood was covering his body, his skin was gone, and what was left of it was red or looked rotten, he looked at himself again. "I'm, I'm a ghoul.." John sat on the couch and cried, he thought of how Diana would never look at him the same again, even if she still loved him, he thought she'd never want to sleep with him again, he'd be a freak, an outcast. John watched the clock in the corner tick, he looked at a stand by the edge of the couch, it had a tri corner hat on it, he put it on. John placed his hand on his nose, it felt lose, he yelled in pain as he slowly pulled his nose off, if came out in his hand. "Fucking damn it!" John looked at himself again as he dressed. "I'm a ghoul now, you're not mister hot everyone wants to fuck anymore. You're John, you're John Hancock. And I don't go by John anymore. I'm Hancock." "And that is how I got here. Twenty years later." Hancock smiled at the woman in her power armor, she cleared her throat, and asked. "What happened to Andy? Reggie? Diana?" Hancock laughed, he lit another cigarette and said. "Forty years ago, McDunna won the election, I moved when everyone learned who I was. Diana was murdered, never found out who did it. Andy lost so much weight, he was put to sleep cause he was crying how he could feel his insides being digested, Reggie and Lana ran away towards New Vegas, and here, here is Neighbourhood. I took it, I cleaned it out, and it's now Goodneighbor." The woman gasped. Hancock smiled, he said. "A mans story is always different from the next, but you'll never meet a ghoul with a story like mine." The woman chuckled and said. "I guess so John!" Hancock laughed heartily as he handed the woman a bag of caps and said. "Thank you for everything you've done, for clearing out those buildings, and for letting me tell you my story, and don't call me John, please. Call me Hancock." Hancock watched as the woman left the room. He walked away and laughed. "Make another great story young waste lander.." Hancock sat on his couch and smoked another cigarette, he thought about his story again. His and only his, he knew that the waste lander would remember him if anyone did, she would make her part as well, just like he did. Hancock chucked and said. "Raise hell young girl."


End file.
